1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock assembly, and more particularly to a complex lock assembly that can find again unlock codes when the unlock codes are missed or forgotten.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional combination lock assembly in accordance with the prior art comprises a housing, a number core and a shackle. The number core is mounted inside of the housing. The shackle is controlled by the number core and has a distal end. The distal end of the shackle is curved, extends out of the housing and selectively engages with the housing.
The distal end of shackle is able to hook around an object that is desired to be locked. When the distal end of the shackle engages with the housing and the number core is turned, the object is locked. After the number core is turned to unlock codes, the shackle is able to be pulled to separate from the housing to unlock the combination lock assembly and the object.
If a user has not used the combination lock for a certain time or the user is in a hurry situation, the user may be unable to recall the correct unlock codes and the user cannot unlock the combination lock. The combination lock without correct unlock codes is useless so that the conventional combination lock is not convenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a complex lock assembly to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.